Locked Out
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Rukia is locked out of her house, she turns to Gin for help...and possibly more. Classic Lemony Story. LEMONS!


**Wicked:** I think I lost my house keys again.

**Awesome:** That's the second time this month, Wicked.

**Lemony:** Did someone drop this? *holds up key*

Locked Out.

Synopsis(written by Awesome): Rukia gets locked out of her house and…oh come on this is a Lemony story you should know the drill by now!

*Discliamer* I DON'T own Bleach.

Rukia riffled through her purse trying to locate her house keys.

"_Not again!"_ Rukia thought irately as she shifted through her items. Her house keys were nowhere in sight. She zipped her purse and drew her coat close to her, it was freezing outside and the late December snow continued to fall. Rukia was wise to leave work early, but unwise to leave her keys on her desk!

"Dammit…" Rukia said with a shiver, what made matters was worse was the fact that she couldn't walk back to work with the storm brewing. That is, unless, she wanted to turn into a Rukia-sickle! Her teeth chattered as she looked at her cell phone.

No signal.

"_Damn it all!"_ Rukia thought angrily, well now she couldn't call Byakuya to come unlock the door. Surely he would have lectured her about being more responsible, but Rukia didn't care, she just wanted to get inside with some heat (**Lemony:** Be careful what you wish for!)

No phone.

No keys.

"Could this day get any worse?" Rukia spoke to soon because the snow came down heavier. Rukia began to rack her brain for possible solutions. She thought about breaking a window, but the Byakuya would have cow. And its not like she could walk very far. Wait…now there's an idea! Rukia decided to go to one of the neighbors! However, she quickly decided against Mr. Zaraki's house, she always thought that man was crazy and that his daughter was equally psycho. But then that left Mr. Ichimaru, although Rukia didn't know much about him. Her logical mind said "don't stay with someone you barely know." However she was dying from hypothermia!

Can you say fight or flight?

Rukia trudged through the already calf-high snow over to her neighbors. With a shivering hand, she knocked on the door.

Gin Ichimaru had been sitting comfortably in his recliner. The college professor was busily grading the sad excuse for term papers. He sighed once he marked a 60%, he knew he was going to have some very upset students. But his job was to teach, not coddle. Just as he was about to mark another 60% Gin heard a knock at his door.

Now who could that be in this weather?

Stretching his long legs out, Gin strode towards the front door. He got the shock of his life when he realized he was staring down at a flash-frozen Rukia.

"M-m-may I-I u-u-use y-your p-p-phone?" Rukia chattered, Gin simply smiled. He looked down at the freezing girl, her nose was a deep shade of crimson. It resembled a cherry!

"_Rukia the red-nosed reindeer."_ Gin's mind sang, he stepped aside to allow Rukia inside.

As the warm air swept across her, Rukia immediately began to feel better. Gin gestured for her to follow him. They then appeared in a small living room. Rukia saw a phone sitting on an end table next to the sofa. Gin sat back in his chair in silence and continued grading again. Rukia dialed her Nii-sama's number only to get the disconnected tone. Meanwhile the television was the only thing breaking the silence.

"This is the worst storm we've ever experienced. City-wide transportation and phone lines are down," The newscaster announced, Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Now you tell me." She thought aloud, Gin listened to the television.

"Citizens are advised to stay in their homes. This is blizzard watch."

"Blizzard!" Rukia and Gin both said in disbelief, a blizzard! Oh bloody hell!

"_Nii-sama is probably snowed in at his office. I imagine that's a dream come true for_ _him."_ Rukia thought with a giggle.

"I guess your husband can't get home." Gin said turning to Rukia, she looked at him confused.

Husband? She got married? When did that happen?

"I'm not married," Rukia informed Gin, he quirked an eyebrow.

"You mean that guy you live with isn't your husband?" He inquired, he had seen the two together on so many occasions, he just assumed…

"What? No! That's my Nii-sama, Byakuya." Rukia explained, Gin swallowed, he made a horrible call on that one. Can't a man and woman live together without people thinking their involved?

Not in today's society.

Gin listened to her explain, he was enthralled. So Rukia was unattached, eh?

"I had to call him because I'm locked out the house." Rukia continued with a sheepish giggle, she felt like an idiot for locking herself out but found it funny that Gin thought Byakuya was her husband.

Byakuya and Rukia. How funny does that sound?

"Will you can't get inside now," Gin said with a sly grin as he stood up, the silver-haired man towered over Rukia. "Your welcome to stay with me."

Rukia gulped…stay with Gin?

That sounded so wrong.

"Um…thank you Mr. Ichimaru." Rukia replied as politely as she could, secretly she had found herself attracted to the fox-faced man. She would see him mow his lawn sometimes and think all sorts of impure thoughts. Rukia ogled him like a horny school girl sometimes. Once he took off his shirt and poor Rukia nearly went into cardiac arrest!

"You can call me Gin." He said, examining the small woman. The snow had melted off her and was now dripping on the carpet. Can't have wet rugs can we? Gin's mind went into 'plan' mode, now he had an excuse to get Rukia out of those clothes.

"Rukia, I'm going to get you a change of clothes. It looks like your going to be stuck here for a while, so make yourself comfortable." Gin said gleefully as he excused himself. Once he was out of sight, Gin did a little happy dance.

His prayers had been answered! Rukia wasn't married to that black-haired frowning son of a bitch! It was her brother the whole time! Gin never saw a family resemblance, so you just imagine…she was single, locked out her house, and trapped with him during a blizzard! Secretly, he found Rukia to be good looking, but never approached her because the whole 'I thought your brother was your husband' thing. He had noticed she was watching mow his lawn once, he was feeling mischievous so he decided to give a little show by removing his shirt. He watched the younger Kuchiki turn a hot shade of red and make a hasty retreat. But Gin was so elated, she wasn't tied to Byakuya!

Ha!

Rukia looked about the living room, it was beautifully furnished with the exception of the off-color recliner in the corner. She didn't want to set on anything on the count of she was soaking wet. She wondered Gin did for living, his home looked lovely. Rukia began to look at the multiple plaques and diplomas against the wall. 'Teacher of the Year' was the one that caught her attention. So Gin was teacher? She wonder what he taught, to win such a prestigious award, he must have been a good one.

Gin returned holding a plain black t-shirt and navy sweats. Rukia took the clothing, it looked quiet large. No, no, she was just quiet small.

"The bathroom is just through that door," Gin said pointing; Rukia nodded and went straight to it. He'd spotted Rukia eyeing his awards, she was probably curious about him. Wait until she found out what he taught…

Rukia emerged from the bathroom feeling silly. The circus tent of a shirt covered her from her neck to her kneecaps! This wasn't a shirt, it was a mini dress. Rukia had completely forsaken those God-awful sweats because she had rolled the legs ELEVEN times just so she wouldn't be dragging them around! Gin glanced towards her and then back at the television, the snow was now waist-high. Rukia sat on the couch completely unhappy with horrible amount of snow that was falling. Rukia held the sweats out to Gin who was sitting the recliner,

"They where too big," Rukia said not wanting to talk about her small stature. Gin took the sweats and tossed them over the arm of the couch. He purposely gave her a too-big pair just so she would have to walk around in the t-shirt. The pair sat in silence for a few moments, unaware of what to do or say. Then they got to talking, and began to relax some. Gin found out Rukia's favorite color was lilac; Rukia found out Gin's favorite food was dried permissions.

"Rukia would like some hot chocolate?" Gin asked,

Hot chocolate? Rukia nearly hit the ceiling! What is unknown to most, is that Rukia was a bonafide chocoholic and she cuckoo for Coco Puffs.

"Yes!" She said almost to happily, Gin was startled by her enthusiastic response but happy nonetheless. Gin excused himself to the kitchen.

Rukia visibly loosened up, she and Gin had been trapped for more than two hours now. The storm continued to rage outside, it was now shoulder-high and still rising. It reached record breaking heights when it pasted the breast-line. Gin had returned with two cups full of the chocolaty liquid but instead of sitting on the recliner, Gin sat next to Rukia. The younger Kuchiki had to fight to snatch the cup out his hand and drain the mug empty. She wasn't going to look ditzy in front the man of her dreams over a little chocolate!

"Hey Gin, I noticed you have a 'Teacher Of The Year' award." Rukia began eyeing the steaming treat.

"Yes," Gin began, Rukia had to tear her eyes away from the cup and look at Gin

"What do you teach?" Rukia asked, Gin's grin widened.

"Sexual Education." Gin stated ever so casually . Rukia laughed.

"No seriously, what do you teach?" Rukia asked again, this time it was Gin's turn to laugh.

"Sexual Education." He said again, Rukia nearly dropped dead.

Sex Ed? Gin Ichimaru taught Sex Ed.!

"College level." Gin continued, Rukia's mouth went dry. So, not only did he look like a sex god, but he also had the knowledge of one…

JACKPOT!

Rukia mouth went so dry she could have coughed up sand. She took a large gulp of the hot chocolate. The liquid dessert worked her system like liquor, to Rukia, this had always been liquid courage. She sighed. College level sexual education. That was a lot to swallow. Gin took a deep breath, now was the opportunity to make his move…

He cupped Rukia's chin, taking his thumb he wiped the chocolate mustache from her face. He brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked it gingerly. Rukia nearly went half crazy. He was so sensual…

"So…you teach Sex Ed…." Rukia began shyly, "I always sex was highly overrated."

Gin eyebrows went ups so high the threaten to rip off his face. Sex was one of the many things in the world that was NOT overrated.

"And why is that Rukia?" Gin questioned, Rukia shrugged.

"Men just pump and hump until they climax and its over." Rukia explained, Gin listened intently.

"Rukia, this may sound forward but…have you ever had an orgasm?" Gin asked, Rukia almost swallowed her tonsils. The horrible sad truth was, she had never had an orgasm in her life.

"No," Rukia answered, Gin leaned forward, he was so close, Rukia could see the small glints of light in his eyes.

"Would you like to know what one feels like?" Gin growled at her, Rukia could no longer speak. She could only nod.

Upon seeing the gesture, Gin captured her lips. He let his slender mouth work over Rukia's puckered lips. It was slow and lingering and each movement was deliberate. Rukia mindlessly gave herself to the slow, drugging kiss. Gin wasn't a good kisser, he was a magnificent kisser! Gin parted her lips, Rukia welcomed the sweet invasion. Gin's hands roamed over her sides, his silky touch was leaving trails of flames where his fingertips where. Unknowingly, Rukia moaned into the kiss. The kiss itself would have been enough to give Rukia her first orgasm, hell, she was already nearly there.

The heat collecting beneath her was unbearable, and the tightening in Gin's pants was driving him nuts. They both knew where this was heading, might as well skip the middle- man.

"I'm sorry for the lack of foreplay Rukia," Gin said as he pulled up the giant T-shirt that concealed her body. "But I can't let you go another minute without experiencing an orgasm." Gin pulled the shirt over Rukia's head leaving her clad in her bra and panties. Gin effortlessly unlatched the bra and tore the underwear away.

Rukia wasn't about to be taken lightly, although small, she was a tigress in bed (or sofa in this situation). She straddled Gin's waist and forcibly kissed him, Gin was shocked at the aggression she displayed. During his studies, he had read somewhere that women where most assertive when an orgasm had not been obtained.

Oh how right he was.

Rukia had torn Gin's shirt from his body and gawked his chest. The first time she saw it, it had been from a distance. But now she could see it up close, it looked more yummy than chocolate! Rukia ran her tongue across Gin's chest; it even tasted better than chocolate. Rukia was sure that now she had new addiction. One of Gin's long legs hung off the side of the couch, he and Rukia where both going to hit the floor if he didn't do something quick(no pun intended).

"Rukia…" Gin breathed between smothering kisses, "We're…going to…to fall." Rukia stopped her merciless attack on Gin body long enough for him to grasp her by the waist and lift her effortlessly. Gin stumbled clumsily he fell backwards into his recliner with Rukia landing on top of him. the old chair gave way to the added weight and Gin was immediately catapulted back, leaving him lying flat. Not that it mattered to Gin, scientifically speaking when a woman is 'on top' she reaches a more intense orgasm in half the time than if she where 'on the bottom'. Gin loved his knowledge of sexuality.

Gin lifted Rukia momentary to pull down on his sweatpants. His erection sprang to life, aimed directly at Rukia as if it had a mind of its own. Gin lifted his hips upwards, the heat burning from Rukia's entranced caused a powerful throb in his shaft. He couldn't remember the last time he was this turned on.

"Are you ready for your first orgasm?" Gin purred, Rukia glared down at him with hungry lust-filled eyes. She was done playing, she wanted be fucked now! Right now? Right now.

"For a smart man, you just asked me a really dumb question." Rukia commented, Gin took that as a yes. Gin his throbbing hardness into Rukia's core. The younger Kuchiki shrieked with excitement, Gin was by far, the largest she'd ever taken. And to take him all at once was even more invigorating. Gin clenched his teeth together to keep from crying out. Her moistened depths hugged his engorged shaft; it was almost as if, it was meant to be there. Rukia stiffened; she wasn't sure what to do next. She had never been on top before.

"Rukia…its ok to experiment. Find what works best for you." Gin instructed in a low voice that rivaled an animalist growl. Rukia listened.

She always was a teacher's pet.

Rukia swiveled her hips a languid pace, familiarizing herself with her new position of power. Gin's eyes rolled into the back of his head, she was barely mobbing and she was already driving him mad. With his head tilted back, he enjoyed being Rukia's 'test subject'. Rukia placed her small hands to Gin's lower torso for balance, and began in fine ,subtle, circular movements. Rukia was so focused on motion, she hadn't realize a great pressure was mulling in her stomach. She then moved forwards and back with increased speed, Gin groaned. She was doing so well, it was hard for Gin to comprehend that she had never been on top before! Rukia liked the forward and back and deciede to stick with it.

Now the real fucking starts.

Eager to release, Rukia ground her body into Gin's. Gin clutched her waist to keep her up straight. Now that she'd found a motion, Gin began to buck upwards matching Rukia's strokes to a tee. He collided his body with hers, impatiently thrusting with Rukia riding him like a thoroughbred. Gin lunged himself inside Rukia, striking her inner sweetness. Rukia arched to the point of nearly cracking her back once Gin wracked that spot over and over again. The harder she arched, the more pressure built in her lower regions.

"Gin! Oh my…oh my God. ..do that again!" Rukia demanded of the fox-faced man, Gin heaved his body upwards jolting into the screaming raven-haired girl. Rukia's pulsating core went into overwhelming spasms and Gin's cock was caught right in the middle of them. His head tilted back, the fox-faced man powered into Rukia as if he die if he didn't cum inside her. Gin went into rhythmic convulsions, his hips where no longer in his control. All the while Rukia was screaming obscenities that would make a sailor turn red. Her body was racked with unbelievable pleasure. The same could be said for Gin.

Then the flood gates opened.

Intolerable pleasure took hold of her and crushed her entire existence. The pressure building in her stomach had finally gave way and Rukia came exploding onto Gin's thrusting maleness. Gin's body stiffened, preparing itself for its release. Just seeing Rukia lost in the throes of her orgasm was enough to make Gin have a jarring, incredible climax.

Rukia collapsed onto Gin's chest, exhausted. That was the most amazing thing she'd ever felt. Gin had an ego-high knowing he was the first man to make her feel that way. Each of them where gasping for air. Gin then turned to Rukia.

"You should lose your keys more often." Gin joked; Rukia gave him a tired giggle.

"Its not the first time…and it certainly wont be the last." Rukia said with a devious grin, Gin reddened at the suggestion.

At that very moment, Rukia remember something very important…

Byakuya put the spare key under the mat!

**Lemony:** Well yet another one-shot. BTW mad props to Wicked for our new logo! Its lovely!

**Awesome:** in all its porno goodness.

**Wicked:** I think I lost my key again…REVIEW!


End file.
